The present invention relates generally to wearable computing devices and specifically to managing user interactions and power consumption within such devices in diverse communication environments.
Wearable computing devices are clothing or accessories that incorporate computing devices. The wearable computing devices may be used to access information or communicate with other users. Since the devices are worn, they are often subject to a wide variety of environments that may be harsh and are often dynamic.